


Robots and Sex Don't Mix

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Archaeological digs always leave Aradia in an especially good mood, and well, getting frisky in the living room is nothing new for the Megido-Harley-Captor-Strider household. One does have to be on the lookout for wayward robots with matesprits like hers - though fortunately everything always seems to work out in the end!





	Robots and Sex Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuneFox_Ikeedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuneFox_Ikeedia/gifts).



"Hey guys! We're home!" Aradia announced excitedly, swinging open the door. Dave followed behind her, holding a box of their findings. "Oh man, we found a great place for doing an archaeological dig! We should all go together sometime." 

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Jade called out from the other room, the workshop. "We'll definitely have to go sometime, I'm glad Earth C is so full of interesting places to look. But right now Sollux and I have a robot project we're working on."

"Yep," a sarcastic voice piped up alongside Jade's. "These goddamn robotic bees again, how wonderful."

"Sollux don't you love bees?" Aradia said teasingly, leading Dave over to one of the prominent display shelves in the living room. She had taken charge of carefully curating their collection of cool things to show off, and from the expedition she and Dave had just finished there was plenty to add. Dave put down the box on a nearby table and the two of them started to look through it. "Hmmm... Ooh, we could display the ancient Fiduspawn cards we dug up over near the edge of that shelf! After we clean them up a bit at least," Aradia said, gesturing over to the displays.

"Bees are okay, I guess. But these ones are Jade's idea, mainly, for helping with her plants," Sollux's reply came from the other room. Aradia wasn't really paying attention, instead sifting through their box of treasures. Oh man, they really had come up with a bunch of cool stuff. She couldn't help but grin and flutter her wings a bit in excitement. 

"Oh man we gotta put the fossils on our dead things shelf they're really nice," Dave said, also ignoring Sollux's last reply and instead nodding to a couple of rocks with fossilized critters embedded in them. He stepped forward, pressing his body against Aradia's back and wrapping an arm around her torso. "A pretty good find if I say so myself. And I know you love your corpses even more than I do." 

"I don't know if fossils technically count as corpses any more Dave!" Aradia said with a laugh, leaning back and nuzzling against him a bit. "And they were a really nice find! It's great to have a matesprit who's into these things almost as much as I am." She turned her head and planted a kiss on Dave's cheek. 

"Yep yep, always great to have the option of giving some dead things as a nice romantic present. I know that gets everyone's heart all aflutter," Dave said flatly. Aradia laughed, holding her hand against his, and then with a mischievous grin lifting his palm up to her chest. Dave gave an approving whistle and a little squeeze of her breast. "Whoa, someone's feeling frisky. Did going on an archaeological dig get you all hot and bothered?" 

"I mean, going on an archaeological dig with one of my boyfriends did! Especially when we took some breaks to kiss and snuggle and all of that, that helped too. And don't think I didn't notice your human boner when we did that, or the one you have now!" Aradia laughed, fluttering her wings against Dave's chest and reaching her hand to his crotch, rubbing him teasingly through his pants. He gave a small moan and started breathing heavily behind Aradia's ear and kneading her breast with his hand, causing her to giggle some more. "Oh! Dave let's do it!" 

"What? You better not be wanting a corpse party for those fossils," Dave replied, a groan of neediness following up his sentence before he returned to planting some kisses on Aradia's cheek. 

"No I mean sex!" Aradia said enthusiastically, pulling away from Dave but grabbing his hand and tugging him towards a nearby couch. She turned towards Dave and grinned. "There's no better time than right here and now, is there? I mean, besides all of the other times we'll do it."

Dave rolled his eyes - enough so that Aradia could tell through his shades - and chuckled. "Man, you really don't have any qualms about just dropping your undies and getting it on wherever and whenever, huh? I can dig it, though. Whatcha want to do here?" 

Aradia's face formed into a bit of a frown, if only just for a moment. "Sheesh, does at home count as 'wherever' now? I mean it's just us and our other two matesprits, we've never had a problem with any of us having sex wherever we feel like it around here. It wasn't like I was trying to do these things when we were out at the site! Now, 'whenever,' maybe, but I think wanting to have some sex after getting home from a fun day out with your partner is reasonable!" By then she was back to a full grin again, and paused to slide both her skirt and panties to the ground, then waggle her bare butt at Dave for a moment. "Okay, undies dropped then! And what I want to do is you." She proceeded to climb onto her knees on the couch, facing towards a cushion of a seat back and leaning forward onto it, leaning on the cushion and jutting her rear out at just about the height of Dave's crotch. 

"Pssh, I know I know, just teasing you babe. Definitely not gonna complain about this or anything," Dave said, flashing a little bit of a smile as he fiddled with his own pants before sliding them off, then his underwear. He stepped forward towards Aradia, and she slid her thighs apart a bit more, looking between her legs to line her vulva up with Dave's dick. A moment later he slid inside of her, sighing a bit and then leaning forward to press against her back. "Geez, I guess all of that archaeology really did get you horny if you're that ready to go." 

Aradia couldn't help but laugh as she started to rock her hips back and forth. She really was horny, though she couldn't exactly say why. But it didn't really matter why, just that she was getting herself laid now. "Maybe it did, Dave! But maybe it did for you too, since you seem just as up for fucking as I am." Aradia felt Dave's arms reach around for a gentle hug as he fucked her, and she took one hand and placed it on her chest and the other and slid it between her legs. As she'd hoped, Dave was soon fondling one of her breasts through her shirt, and tracing his fingers along her labia for some added stimulation. She gave a satisfied moan as she continued to thrust her hips in sync with Dave's motions.

It seemed like Dave pondered a witty retort for a moment but then decided against it, instead nestling his face around Aradia's hair and against her neck to plant some kisses there. Aradia murmured contentedly, pressing her back up against Dave and enjoying all of the closeness of their fucking. Dave was certainly hitting all of the right spots for her, and while she rutted in rhythm with his thrusts she left it up to him to coordinate both of their pleasure. One perk of being a time player was that you could speed up or slow down the stimulation you - or your partner - were receiving, making simultaneous orgasms a virtual certainty. With two time players things could get mixed up, but she and Dave had done this enough that both of them knew he would be the one taking charge in this situation. So Aradia just moaned and relaxed a bit, letting herself get lost in the sensations, and burying her grinning face into the top of the couch cushion she was leaning against.

Aradia was soon gasping and groaning out in pleasure frequently, as was Dave behind her. Their humping got a bit more vigorous as they got closer to orgasm, and the couch Aradia was braced against started to rock back and forth with them - apparently the protective pads under the legs weren't quite grippy enough for their floor. She made a mental note to see about getting some others later, but for the moment it was kind of entertaining. Dave seemed to think so too, since both of them adjusted their pace of rutting against each other until the couch was rhythmically rocking back and forth with every thrust, back a couple inches from the wall in one direction and then pushing softly up against it in the other.

"Pfft, Dave this is so silly, I love it," Aradia said with a giggle, and Dave's murmur against her neck suggested he agreed. In the meanwhile, their fucking had done a good job of working Aradia up towards orgasm, and it seemed like Dave was making the final push, thrusting a bit more purposefully and playing with her clit with his fingers. Aradia closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself build towards a climax while still giggling each time the couch bumped against the wall. And soon enough she came with a sharp groan, Dave following suit moments later. Aradia moaned and gasped as pleasure radiated through her body, closing her eyes and savoring it.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _crunch_

Aradia didn't pay much attention to the bit of strange noise that sprung up for a moment, and instead kept her focus on continuing to rock her hip against Dave and riding out her climax. Their thrusting soon calmed, and Aradia remained in place in her post-orgasmic bliss while Dave stayed still behind her. After a few moments he slid out of her and Aradia lowered her butt down towards the seat of the couch, keeping her smile pressed against the cushion as she savored things for a bit longer. She expected Dave to sit down next to her for a little post-coital snuggling, but instead a teasing voice piped up from the side. "Wow, way to invite us in for the fun, guys!" 

Looking up, there was Jade with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face. Aradia grinned up at her, probably beaming a bit more than usual thanks to what she'd just done. "Well you were in there and I was horny out here! And anyway, I thought you guys were busy with your building robotic... bees? How's that going, anyway?" 

Jade snickered, leaning forward to peer over the arm of the couch at Aradia's bottom. "Well I'd have come out here if I knew your cute butt was going to be on display!" She stuck out her tongue, pausing briefly, before continuing. "And yep! We were working on robotic bees. In fact we were just testing one now! But something messed up a bit and it flew out here so we came to look for it and found you guys half-naked out here." 

"Jade's right, it is a very nice butt, probably worth taking a break from robot bees to come and see," Sollux added with a small cackle. Aradia turned her head a bit farther to see him, standing a bit off to the side of Jade and holding a laptop up to his face. "Anyway the tracking data for the bee suddenly dropped out when it was flying along this wall, right about where the couch is. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" 

"Huh? Oh, um," Aradia said, suddenly remembering the strange noise from earlier. "Well there was something a bit weird..." 

"Yeahhhh I'm gonna say we totally smushed that robobee while we were bouncing the couch around here. Poor guy, fucked to death and it wasn't even the one getting laid," Dave said, stepping next to the couch. Aradia noticed that he had retrieved his boxers and put them back on in the intervening time. He leaned down and grabbed the couch and pushed it away from the wall, sliding it out about a foot with Aradia along for the ride. She peered over the top of the cushion, and sure enough a jumble of tiny components lay on the ground near a metallic yellow shell that looked like it had been bee-shaped once. 

"Oh nooo! Poor robobee twenty-two thousand, two hundred and twenty-two," Jade said with a pout, kneeling down on the floor and scooping the remains onto a piece of paper. After collecting everything, including some stray scraps of something off of the back of the couch, she brought it close to her face to inspect.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you guys have twenty thousands of these things around?" Dave raised an eyebrow as he looked on. 

"No, I guess this would be the... sixth one?" Jade looked up from the components with a smirk. "You see we had number one and two, but then Sollux here insisted the next one be twenty two, and then two twenty-two, and so on." 

"Lies and slander," Sollux said, crossing his arms and frowning. "Jade kept saying that bee two would be my favorite one, so I made one joke that the next bee should be twenty-two and then she wouldn't budge from the numbering scheme."

"Pshh! You know you love it," Jade said with a laugh, standing up. She leaned in to plant a kiss on Sollux's cheek as she walked by, then stepped over to a nearby table and put down the piece of paper and the destroyed robobee on top. "Yeah I think this little guy is a complete loss, wouldn't be worth trying to salvage anything here. Oh well, just gotta build another one." 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry about that Jade, I hope it isn't too big of a trouble," Aradia said. She was still on the couch, but had turned around and was sitting nestled into a corner. She curled her face into a small frown as she talked, but soon after it returned to her usual smile - any other facial expression certainly wasn't going to last long so soon after the sex she'd just had.

"Nah not really, they go pretty quickly now that I've got the basic design down," Jade said. She grinned as she stepped over next to Sollux, giving him a smack on the rear. "The bigger issue is that _somebody_ here needs to work some problems out of his code! I thought you said you programmed the bees with danger-avoidance algorithms, sheesh." Jade let her hand linger on his butt a bit longer before sliding up his side and pulling herself close to him.

Sollux grumbled a bit but nonetheless wrapped his arm around Jade's back in reciprocation. "Yeah yeah, these things are complicated, geez. I gotta go through the logs and see if I can work out what happened and debug it, then run some more simulations to make sure it looks like things are good to go." He then turned to look over at the table Jade had just come from. "And what about poor, poor bee two-two-two-two-two? Are we just going to unceremoniously dump him in the garbage? Seems kind of heartless." 

Jade gave a little shrug. "I dunno? I mean I guess I'd just put him in with the workshop scraps, yeah. We could do something else if you wanted. And wow, what's with you getting all attached to the little guy? It's not like you were the one building him at all, they're basically interchangeable on the programming end."

"Ooh, we could have a corpse party for him!" Aradia jumped in, leaning forward with her hands together and not bothering to hide her excitement at all. "And then he could go on the dead robots shelf we have above the other dead things shelves!"

"Geez Jade, I'm a sensitive guy, okay?" Sollux said, rolling his eyes before turning to Aradia. "And yeah, sure, why not. As much as your death fangirl thing is kind of creepy it's also kind of adorable." 

"Hah, alright. We can have a fun little corpse party sometime this evening then? I do wanna get back to the lab in not too long to work on the upgraded replacement bee and tinker with some other things," Jade said. "But first... I could go for some stress relief." A little smirk appeared on her face, and Aradia could see her hand slide down from Sollux's side to grab at his butt. 

"A somber time like this and all you can think about is sex? Wow," Sollux said sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Pfft, sure, I'm going to believe you're that emotional over a little robot accident. Anyway I'm not going to mourn a little robobee that we just made this morning, I'll just be kind of frustrated that things went wrong and that I have to redo a bit of building work for another one!" She turned her head to plant a kiss on Sollux's cheek, and also seemed to give his butt another squeeze. "I think sex is a perfectly good way to get those frustrations out! And don't pretend you weren't saying we should take a break and fuck on the electronics workbench what, like fifteen minutes ago?" 

"Wow what, and we weren't invited to get in on this? That's bordering on cruel, Jade," Dave interjected, a pout growing across his face. 

"You might have been if it had actually happened, Dave! And if you were home at the time, too," Jade turned towards him and stuck out her tongue. She stepped out of her embrace with Sollux for a moment, and proceed to pull off her tank top and toss it aside. She flashed a smirk around to her three matesprits, giving a quick pose to show off how she looked in her bra and shorts, before stepping forward to Sollux again. She slid one hand under his shirt, starting to pull it up, and leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips. She also took one of his hands and pressed it against the crotch of her shorts, making it clear what she was after. Jade broke the kiss briefly to glance over her shoulder. "Hey Dave, why don't you make yourself useful and undo this bra for me!" 

"Whoa, well then," Dave said, stepping towards her and fiddling with the straps on the back as Jade returned to kissing Sollux. Dave had her bra undone fairly soon, and managed to get it disentangled from her arms so he could set it aside with her shirt. Dave then slid in closer, pushing up against Jade's back and wrapping both arms around, grabbing one of her now-bare breasts with one and reaching over to grab at Sollux's butt with the other. Jade snickered a bit and wiggled her butt against Dave's crotch, which Aradia could see also served the purpose of starting to rock herself against Sollux's hand. Dave chuckled as he nestled in to plant some kisses around Jade's ear and cheek. "Damn, gotta love a nice Jade sandwich, not that I think anyone's gonna disagree about that." 

"That better mean you're planning to eat me!" Jade piped up cheekily, before returning to snogging Sollux. 

Aradia laughed heartily, and pushed herself up off of the couch. As fun as it was to watch her matesprits have fun with each other, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to have more fun herself. "Ooh, is it okay if we add an Aradia to this delicious sandwich?" she said, pushing up against Jade's side with a giggle. Sollux and Dave both slid over a bit to give her some room, and Aradia settled in comfortably as Sollux wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She slid one hand along Jade's belly and into the waistband of the girl's shorts, soon making her way into her panties and down to her already-somewhat-damp vulva. Jade giggled, sliding her legs apart a bit more to let Aradia run her fingers along her labia while Sollux continued to grind his palm along against them from the outside of her shorts, and she responded by sliding one of her hands teasingly along Aradia's still-bare thighs and crotch. Aradia sighed happily, and laid her head on Dave's shoulder while she slid her free hand down the back of his boxers to squeeze his butt, getting in a bit of the post-sex cuddling she'd missed out on when they were interrupted earlier.

The four matesprits stayed pressed together there a few minutes longer, not moving too much outside of letting their hands wander around and feel each other up. There wasn't any more talking, just plenty of gasps, moans, and sighs of happiness - especially from Jade in the middle, who had Aradia's hand down her pants the entire time and plenty of touching elsewhere from the three of her partners. It was Jade who finally decided to move onwards, lifting her head off of Sollux's shoulder and announcing, "Alright guys, I think it's time to move over to the couch so I can fuck Sollux silly!" 

"Wow, Jade, way to abandon the rest of us here, I thought we were having a big group thing going," Dave said with an exaggerated pout as the four-way embrace broke. "And look at Aradia, you're going to make her cry, do you want to make Aradia cry Jade?" Dave gestured towards her, and when Jade glanced over Aradia flashed her a huge grin and waved. 

"Geez, I'm not abandoning you! I just figure Sollux and I need this the most to start, since _someone_ didn't invite us to join in earlier. And are you really up for another round of fucking already?" Jade rolled her eyes at Dave and groped at his crotch as if to check if he had a boner again already. She then she proceeded to yank down her shorts and underwear, leaving herself fully naked. She then sat down on the couch. "You and Aradia can come over and figure out how you want to join in! And if you're up for it I can fuck you silly next, you know I have the stamina to go allll night. Or all afternoon, I guess." Jade waggled her eyebrows and settled back on the couch, bringing her legs up and her thighs apart a bit to reveal her glistening vulva, which brought her fingers down to idly play with. 

"Heheh, first dibs, nice," Sollux chuckled, tugging off his own shirt and undoing his belt. Dave started to undress too, and Aradia followed suit, tossing her own shirt aside and then undoing her bra. Soon enough everyone was naked, and Sollux stepped over to the couch, sliding onto his knees in front of Jade. With a grunt she braced against the couch and lifted herself up a bit for Sollux to slide wedge his thighs underneath, and then she plopped herself down and slid forward onto his dick. 

Aradia wandered over and sat down on the arm of the couch, enjoying as she watched Jade and Sollux thrust towards each other until he was fully inside of her, and Jade sighed contentedly and relaxed against the back of the couch while wrapping her legs around Sollux's back. Meanwhile Dave had sat down next to them, wrapping one arm around Jade's shoulders and letting his other hand wander to where their crotches met. Both of them seemed to approve, since soon enough two hands were pawing at Dave's semi-erect dick, and Sollux had leaned over to start to kiss him. 

Jade looked vaguely disappointed for a moment that both of her partners' mouths found themselves occupied, but then turned towards Aradia with a grin. "Well, you wanna have some fun with me?" She winked and brought a free hand up to her mouth, waggling her tongue between two fingers.

"Oh yes that sounds good!" Aradia grinned and floated into the air. She certainly felt like she could go for a round two, and she was never one to object to what Jade did with her tongue. Fluttering her wings she hovered above Jade, curling up her legs and resting her knees on the back of the couch in front of her. Jade giggled, interrupted briefly by a low moan from her rocking against Sollux, and brought her head up between Aradia's thighs. Her lips met Aradia's vulva, kissing and licking gently and teasingly. 

Aradia sighed contentedly, relaxing a bit and getting comfortable in her floating position. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through Jade's hair, tracing around the base of her dog ears and scratching gently there as the girl's tongue worked on her underneath. Her body was still coming down from her orgasm earlier, but she was sure that Jade would get her worked back up again soon enough. Not that there was any rush - she was happy to relax and enjoy this with her usual big grin, while listening to the lustier occurrences going on below. Most of all, she just savored the fact that she got to live with matesprits where excitement like today's happened regularly!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was really great, since I love all of these characters and the idea of them all together sounds great, and I can never get enough of writing fluffy slice-of-life stuff like this! And once I had an idea to do with both the dead things shelf and the robots, well, I couldn't not go with that. I hope it fits the fluffy and funny mood you were looking for (with some bonus sex, since fluffy and funny with sexy stuff going on is even better IMO :P ).


End file.
